Histoire de queue
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Petit délire dont mon amie SosoLeCroco m'a donnée l'idée ! Venez lire ça !


Titre: Histoire de queue

Résumé: Petit délire dont mon amie SosoLeCroco m'a donnée l'idée ! Venez lire ça !

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ;)

Et désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Aaaah quelle belle journée ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brillent et pas un nuage pour assombrir cette si magnifique journée ! Se dit Stiles tout guilleret.

L'adolescent était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et pas même son horrible professeur de chimie n'avait put enlever le sourire aux lèvres de l'hyperactif.

Il venait de finir les cours et conduisait joyeusement sa fidèle Jeeps pour rentrer chez lui.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette belle journée, pensa Stiles en se garant devant sa maison.

D'une démarche presque sautillante, Stiles rentra chez lui avant de monter les escaliers pour enfin atteindre sa bien aimé chambre. Il se retrouva vite devant la porte de sa chambre, empoigna la poignée puis l'ouvrit en grand, toujours avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui s'affaissa petit à petit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un gros « O » de surprise. Du genre la bouche grande ouverte avec les yeux comme des soucoupes pour accompagner le tout.

Cette nouvelle expression sur le visage de Stiles venait du fait de ce qu'il regardait actuellement dans sa chambre et se tenant devant lui. Ou plutôt sur son lit. En effet, on pouvait y retrouver un homme allonger de tout son long.

Un homme avec des cheveux noir nuit, une barbe de trois jours et avec une musculature bien développée. Mais surtout totalement nu et avec des oreilles et une queue de LOUP ! Oh et aussi en érection tiens ! Pour bien finir le tableau...

Stiles resta comme deux ronds en flan pendant un bon moment avant que lentement l'information ne passe par son cerveau.

-Bonjour Stiles~ Dit Derek d'une voix sensuelle.

Parce que oui c'était bien Derek la personne allonger, nu, sur son lit.

Le regard étrangement vitreux et bien excité vu l'érection qu'il arborait fièrement contre son ventre.

-Que- De- Qu-Quoi ?! Derek que ?!

Ces quelques mots bafouillés étaient dit par l'adolescent et apparemment l'information n'était pas encore bien passé.

-STILES JE SUIS RENTRÉ !

Du moins l'information ne rentra pas avant d'entendre la douce voix de son paternel.

-Oh bon sang ! Derek range ta queue ! Attend l'autre queue ! Non enfin les deux ! S'emmêla Stiles dans un cafouillis confus. Range moi tout çaaaaaaaaahhh !

Dans sa panique, Stiles s'était précipité vers Derek et vu qu'il n'avait pas ranger sa chambre le matin même, trop pressé d'aller au lycée. L'inévitable se produisit et l'hyperactif se retrouva étaler sur le corps nu de Derek. La tête juste en face de l'une des queues du loup. Et il ne vous dira sûrement pas laquelle !

Dans le même temps, pour bien ajouter au malheur du pauvre humain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place au Shérif Stilinski, père de Stiles. Celui-ci refit exactement la même tête que son fils quelques temps plus tôt, yeux et bouche grande ouverte. Stiles devait bien tenir de quelqu'un.

-PAPA C'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU CROIS ?! Hurla Stiles, se redressant dans le même temps pour regarder son père.

Mais l'adulte ne tint pas compte du hurlement de son fils avant de réagir plus vite que celui-ci (l'expérience sûrement d'avoir tout vu ou presque) et referma tout aussi rapidement la porte de la chambre.

Le shérif n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur une scène pareille de sa vie et il aurait voulu ne jamais l'a voir. Son fils habillé, Dieu merci, sur un Derek nu et aux attributs de chien ? Ou de loup ? Non vraiment il était trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries.

-Hum, toussota le père de Stiles et passant une main sur ses yeux, essayant de faire partir cette image traumatisante de sa rétine. Je vais Hmm y aller Stiles. Je vais faire des heures supplémentaires. Ne fais pas de bêtises surtout... enfin tu me comprends bref ! À plus tard !

Sur ce le shérif s'en alla précipitamment. Laissant son fils et le loup en tête à tête ou plutôt tête à queue.

Après avoir entendu le moteur de la voiture partir au loin. Le silence était encore plus saisissant dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Celui-ci bien trop mortifié/horrifié/surpris et bien d'autres adjectifs qui aurait put sortir de son cerveau si il n'était pas en ce moment même en mode black-out total.

C'est alors qu'un bruit provenant d'un portable signalant un message se fit entendre. Doucement, toujours le cerveau en mode pause, Stiles s'assit sur le lit puis sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur sa messagerie:

« Hey salut Stiles ! Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaît ? Remercie Deaton pour son aide, sans lui notre idée à moi et à Lydia n'aurait jamais put voir le jour.

En tout cas profite bien de ton cadeau~

Ne l'abîme pas trop surtout~

Les effets ne dure que 12h !

Bon anniversaire ;3 »

Ce message avait été envoyé par Erica. Qui n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Elle, Lydia et Deaton quand Derek reprendrait ses esprits. Et lui n'hésiterait pas à lui donner un coup de main. Mais en attendant, ses idées de meurtre était bien la dernière chose auxquelles devaient pensés Stiles quand il sentit une main bien aventureuse se retrouver dans son pantalon. Et qu'il n'entendit un grondement bas se faire entendre à son oreille avant que cette même oreille ne soit mordue par une paire de canine lupin.

-Stiles~ La voix grave du loup donna des frissons à l'adolescent.

Oui une belle journée d'anniversaire mais dont la nuit allait être très longue.

Stiles se laissa retomber en arrière, emporter par le loup qui se fit un plaisir de le dévorer tout cru.

Dans le même temps, le portable de l'humain tomba sur le sol de la chambre avant d'émettre une autre sonnerie de messagerie où l'on pouvait lire comme message:

« Joyeux anniversaire Stiles ! »

Fin

* * *

Eh bien bon anniversaire Stiles Haha j'espère qu'il va bien profiter de son cadeau~ ;)

-Hm oui *s'évente*

Haha excitée voix off ? Ou c juste la chaleur de l'été ? *sourire pervers*

-J-Je ne répondrais pas !

Bref ! Laissez une review~ ;3


End file.
